Dust in the Wind
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: After a fight with DB and Wan and having his plans foiled, a wolf begins to wonder if what he's been doing has really amounted to anything.


**Hey all! This is a one-shot that was actually requested to be a second chapter my other one-shot "Lucy for Wan Wu" but, since I wanted to keep it a one-shot, I'm making another one shot. I own nothing but my OCs.**

DB and Wan were fighting back to back against an ambush. It happened so fast that this was the only thing they could think of. DB kicked two wolves the were coming at him. Wan punched one and threw another into a group of his allies. "He must really be planning something big if he planned an ambush this big and sudden."

"Well, you wouldn't expect him to plan for something small from past experience, would you?"

"Good point. Let's end this."

"No. It would wear you out too much and we'd have to wait for you to recover."

"Well, wanna help me, so that way I won't be as worn out?"

"I don't know how to do it."

"Alright, then we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." DB then grabbed Wan's wrist and swung her around as she kicked the wolves away. "That never gets old."

"no it doesn't." The two then flipped themselves upwards, kicking two wolves each, then, as they came down, they kicked them again. "I love you."

"Love you too." DB punched the last of the wolves out cold. "Now, let's go get him."

"Let's" The two then took off down the path they were traveling.

In a few minutes, they reached their destination. There stood another wolf. He had armor that covered his body. All you could see was his eyes. "You have foiled my plans for the last time."

"I don't think so." DB and Wan got into fighting positions. The wolf just laughed. Behind him came a building with several of Shen's cannons around it. "The first tank."

"Never really came up with a name for it, but that works."

"You'll fail at this like you've failed at everything before." The wolf let out a growl, and DB did the same. "Wan, you take care of him. I'll take out the tank."

"FIRE!" The cannons all started firing at DB. DB simply caught the cannonballs and threw them back. When they exploded, the tank was undamaged. "Did you really think I wasn't expecting that? I made it so it couldn't be damged by the explosions of the cannonballs."

Wan lunged at him and they began fighting. The tank fired some more cannonballs at DB, who caguht them again. This time, he climbed onto the tank and entered through the top by way of a hatch. When he got inside, the wolves all started heading for him. He jumped over their attacks and threw a cannonball at one of the cannons, making a hole in the tank. DB pulled one of the cannons out of its position, while fighting off some wolves. He aimed it at another cannon and lit it. He then climbed the ladder to exit. He threw the cannonballs down at the same moment that the cannon fired. He jumped away from it and it exploded. One of the pieces of metal hit the wolf Wan had been fighting. "We beat you again."

The wolf growled. "Everything I throw at you, you destroy it. I will beat you!"

DB just sighed and shook his head. "If I didn't defeat you, someone else would. Whether it be physical, or death. Everything you do would just fail at some point because you aren't doing anything worth doing so it's all just dust in the wind. It's nothing. It will only be here for a moment. Find something worth doing and it will last forever. Come on Wan. Let's tell Shifu that it was a success."

"Alright. Should we do soemthing with him?"

"Na. He needs time to think. We'll just leave him." DB and Wan walked off and left the wolf to his thoughts.

"Could he be right?" He heard a groan to his left. He went to it and seen a young wolf that was injured badly, but he would survive. "Your hurt bad."

"I can fight though." The young wolf tried getting up, but he groaned as he did.

"Ya. You can't even sit up without pain. We'll stay here until you get to feeling better."

"alright, sir." The wolf still had loyalty, though the wolf had failed many times before.

**A month later**

The young wolf had healed up nicely and the leader had them walking now, he was thinking about what DB had said. Could all he be doing just be dust in the wind. "What are you thinking about?"

He turned to the young wolf who was staring at him with curiosity. "nothing." The two kept on walking, while the older wolf just kept thinking about everything he had done, and what would have been accomplished if no one had stopped him.

_I close my eyes_

_Only for a moment and the moment's gone_

_All my dreams_

_Pass before my eyes with curiosity_

_Dust in the wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_All we do_

_Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

_(Aa aa aa)_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Oh, ho, ho_

As he was thinking, he realized that it would all just fall because he would have no one to help him continue once he got too old to stay in charge. It was dust in the wind. He realized nothing he could do would last long enough for him to be remembered. He had to change his course to do anything worth doing, but what? Nothing he had lasted forever.

_Now don't hang on_

_Nothin' last forever but the earth and sky_

_It slips away_

_And all your money won't another minute buy_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_(All we are is dust in the wind)_

_Dust in the wind_

_(Everything is dust in the wind)_

_Everything is dust in the wind_

_(In the wind)_

_(Ooo)_

_(Ooo)_

_(Ooo)_

As he was thinking, an arrow landed in the ground next to them. He looked up and several boars were starting to come out of the bushes. "Well, look at who we have here."

"We don't want any trouble. We want to pass through peacefully."

"Too bad. We don't want you to go through peacefully."

_"The kid won't survive if he stays. I need to protect him. He has more than enough life to live." _"Kid, leave. I'll hold them off."

"Sir, I'm going to stand beside you to the death."

"Then do that by following my orders to leave."

"Okay, sir." The young wolf ran off.

"Now its just all of you and me."

"You'll never survive."

"at least the kid's safe." The wolf charged at the group of boars.

**with the young wolf**

He was running, but he didn't know where to. After an hour, he ran into DB and Wan. "Hello, there, do you come in peace?"

The young wolf looked at them worridly. "You two fought my boss all the time. Maybe you could help him now, he sent me away from a fight between him and a group of boars. Please, help him."

"Alright. Have you been running a straight line?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go." DB grabbed Wan and the young wolf and they were off.

They arrived at the scene in a matter of moments. "Hehe! This is a fun punching bag!" DB noticed the boars kicking something. He howled to get their attention. "Hey, another punching bag! Let's get 'em!"

DB, Wan and the young wolf fought off the boars with relative ease after about half an hour. The boars that weren't knocked out ran off. The three walked up to the wolf. He was badly beaten up. He had blood coming out of his mouth and his nose was broken. An eye was swollen and a piece of his ear was gone. His armor had also been torn off, leaving some cuts on his body. "Is he alive?"

"Not for long. There's nothing we can do."

The wolf opened his good eye. "Are you gonna kill me now? Or arrest me?"

"How about niether. You are about to die. I wish there was something I could do to save you, but I can't."

"Is the kid okay?"

"He's fine. What happened?"

"We were walking and those boars attacked us. I sent him off because I knew he would die if he stayed." DB began smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"You finally did something that wasn't just dust in the wind. You did something worth doing."

"When I wasn't even trying to. Doesn't that figure."

"Well, that is when you do something worth doing. When you aren't trying. Too bad you learned the lesson a little too late."

"Better late than never." The wolf began smiling. "I can finally die in peace." The wolf the closed his eys and he breathed his last.

"He's gone now." DB shed a tear, as did Wan and the young wolf.

"What do I do now? My pack is all dead. I'm the last of it."

"I can't tell you what to do, but remember what he did for you. The only act of his that wasn't dust in the wind." DB and Wan helped the young wolf bury the dead wolf before walking off.

The young wolf put his sword in the ground and put his helmet on it as a head stone. "No more dust in the wind. No more trying to make anything last, just doing what's right. For you."

**Well, there you have it. It was requested by Ric Castle. Review please!**


End file.
